She's Not a Baseball!
by Emily McCartney
Summary: What happens when Benny is introduced to Mr. Mertle's Grandniece, Eleanor? She is obviously not a baseball, so will Benny give her the time of day?


**She Isn't a Baseball**

(Sandlot Fanficiton)

No one had ever seen Benny ogle anything other than a baseball or baseball related items... well that is until she came around. Scotty and Benny were heading to Old Man Mertle's for their bi-weekly baseball chat and dinner. They gave their usual half-hearted knock and let themselves in knowing that Mr. Mertle would be waiting for them in the trophy room. Hercules, of course, waited at the door to greet them but they ran into something, rather someone else, as well.

"Hercules, it's time to- oh, hello." It was a girl! She stood at a height of five foot, seven inches. Her dark denim jeans hung snug around her midsection and carved out a figure of shapely legs. On top she wore a gray tank top with an apple red cardigan over the top, and though she'd blush if she knew it, her black sports bra peeked out at them. She had a well rounded face with freckles lining her nose and cheeks, and her skin had a touch of sun. Her bold red frames focused on a beautiful pair of greenish gray eyes, and a smile sat on her face as if she were meeting old friends.

Smalls and Benny were speechless. She was by no means a supermodel or a sport fanatic (one could tell by looking at her) but her homey smile and natural charm had them breathless, especially Benny. Hercules sat at her side as she knelt down to rub him behind the ears. Her soft giggles brought Smalls back to Earth and remembering his manners.

"Hi," Smalls spoke up and stepped forward. "My name's Scott Smalls and this is my pal, Benny Rodriguez."

She step forward to and held out her hand, "I'm-"

"Eleanor," Mertle called.

"That," she smiled at the boys. "Uncle Mertle, you have guests." She smile up at the old man. "Dinner is almost ready."

Mr. Mertle smiled after her and Benny stared at the spot she left behind. Mertle chuckled at his expense, "She's a pretty little one isn't she?"

Benny snapped out of the daze at a jab of Smalls' elbow. "What? Oh, I, um didn't notice."

"Liar," Smalls whispered.

"Come on, boys. Eleanor, go ahead and bring dinner to the trophy room." A harsh gasp came from the kitchen. Benny, had no idea what came over him but he suddenly found himself in the kitchen. She stood over the sink running water on her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh," she jumped. "Um, yeah. Just accidentally burned my thumb."

"Oh, well... can I help with anything?" She flashed him a radiant smile, and once again Benny found his heart skipping beats. Confusion settle in his mind, the only thing could remember have this reaction to was the baseball Mertle gave Smalls' Stepdad.

"That would be nice, thank you!" Her eyes met his and two ideas hit him. One he would shine her shoes in an instant if he asked her (and if she were wearing any), and two if he wasn't careful she would have him wrapped around her little finger.

During dinner he found that she took a great interest in baseball and listened to their stories. Benny couldn't take his eyes off her and she every once in awhile she caught him, she'd wink and quickly turn away. Before he and Small left that night he invited her to watch them play one day.

Smiling she whispered, "We'll see."

A couple of days passed and she didn't show up. Benny knew that he shouldn't have cared as much as he did, but he really wanted her to see him in action. It's great to have Smalls praise him to the sky, but he, for some reason, wanted to show off for her himself. His sulking made him late to meet the guys that morning but by the time he got there the guys were huddled in the dugout whispering about something.

Smalls ran out to second base to meet him. "You can stop sulking now, buddy," Smalls smiled.

"Shut up, Scotty! I'm not sulking." Benny could've killed himself out of embarrassment. Had he really been that obvious? But then again Smalls has always been a good reader of people, it's almost creepy.

"Well whatever you were doing, you can stop. She sitting over there by Hercules." Smalls pointed to the bench behind the batter's box. There she sat with a pair of sunglasses sitting on her nose and a straw hat on her brown curls to block out the sun.

"There ya are Benny," Squints called.

"Hey, Benny get over here," Weeks motioned. Hamm looked over at Eleanor and made a face at her. Benny suddenly felt threatened and protective of her.

Hamm looked at him, "Who's the chick?"

"Yeah, Yeah, who's the dish?" Yeah, Yeah restated.

"Shut up you block heads," Benny barked. "That Old Man Mertle's grandniece, and I invited her to watch, so don't let her distract you." All at once they looked towards the bench. Eleanor glanced over her glasses and waved at them. "Base up, guys!"

Benny made his way to Elle's... Elle? Where did that nickname come from? Well where ever it came from he liked it. He gave a minute of attention to Hercules in hopes to calm his nerves before meeting Elle's eyes.

"Sorry couldn't get out here earlier this week," she apologized. "I really needed to get some work done on the house."

"I'm glad you're here...now," Benny replied. He flashed her a cocky smile, "Enjoy the show."

He walked away before he could hear her mumble, "Oh, believe me, I am."

Everyone of those guys played their best, each showing off in one way or another. Eleanor only had eyes for Benny. She tried to deny it, but she couldn't pin point his attraction. Maybe it was the admiration and respect he had for her favorite Uncle. The fact that he felt he had to impress her made her smile. Much to her delight Benny offered to walk her home.

Eleanor became a regular at the Sandlot and a beautiful encouragement for Benny. After a month of this routine, Phillips and his team came for their annual summer show down. As the bullies wheeled across the field Elle made her way to Benny's side.

"Ready to dump these loser, Rodriguez?" He sneered at Benny. His eyes landed on the girl and turned seductive, "Hey, Dollface."

To Benny's surprise she slipped her hand in his.

"Leave her alone, Franklin," Tommy piped up.

"Leave her alone, Franklin," Timmy repeated.

"What do you want, Fart Face!" Hamm started into the usual insult slinging early.

Benny suddenly emboldened, "Knock it off, both of you! Look, Phillips, we do this every year, so we'll see you tomorrow on your field at noon."

Phillips sat a little taller and dared another look at Eleanor, "We'd like to see you there too, Dollface. It will be nice to have a witness when your boyfriend is crushed."

Eleanor leaned into Benny and placed his arm around her waist. "Oh you can count on some crushing, but the pancake ain't gonna be us." She smiled at them as they drove off in a huff. Benny couldn't believe what just happen nor did he want to let go of the girl. She hadn't denied the relationship and put those guys in their place at the same time. For the first time in his life he really wanted to kiss a girl, but not just any girl... his Elle. The guys cheered around her and for some reason each took turn spinning her in their arms. She finally came back to him and he hugged her close.

"Hey," he whispered. "Let me walk you home."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Rodriguez."

That night Benny and Smalls sat on Smalls' porch step. They had been silent for a while just soaking in the stars, but Smalls knew he had something on his mind so he just waited. "I think I really like her, Scotty."

Smiling Smalls replied, "You think? I could've told you from day one that you were in trouble."

"She's something else. Every time I'm with her I feel like I could hit a home run."

"She's not a baseball, Benny."

"I know that, Smalls! But baseball is all I know. I have no idea what to do with her, so I am afraid to ask her out."

Smalls thought in silence. He'd never seen Benny so flustered, except the summer he pickled the Beast, and Smalls wanted to help. "Invite her to the carnival tomorrow night. She likes hanging around the guys, and we like having her around. Just make sure that you somehow get her alone for a ride or two, or at least make sure she sits with you."

Benny seemed to like the idea, but in true Benny form he quickly moved on to strategies for tomorrow's big game.

The guys were on the field when Elle and Hercules finally showed up. She knew she was late, but she planned to make a big scene, to show Phillips who she belonged to and showing Benny she was all his. She made her way to home plate.

"Elle, you made it," Benny exclaimed moving toward her.

"Sorry I'm late, but Uncle Mertle wanted me to give you something." She pulled out a Yankees hat signed by Babe Ruth. He looked at her with wonder. Before she lost her nerve she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him down till his lips met hers. Benny went limp out of shock, but before he could react she pulled away.

She turned to the shell shocked crowd and smiled, "Play ball!"

The boys made the best killing since the first summer Smalls joined. But now it was time to set business aside and play hard. Those young men could've put the ticket counter out of business with all they bought.

Benny spent the evening biding his time until he could get Elle alone. She must've been feeling embarrassed by her actions that afternoon, because she spent the evening making sure they weren't alone. Benny's discouragement sat prominently on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Benny." Small's whispered. "It's getting dark, so as we pass the Ferris Wheel line pull her into it and don't let her go."

Benny grimaced but nodded in agreement. He did just that. At first she protested but he shot her a determined look and she fell silent. Once in the bucket seat she turned to him.

"Is everything okay," she asked timidly.

"No, I'm confused, " he sighed.

"About what?"

"That kiss... were you sincere or was it for show?"

She blushed and looked away. "Sincere."

He released a satisfied sigh. "Good! Because so is this." He pulled up her face to meet his kiss. There was an awkward teenager passion behind it, but it was perfect. Benny was happy that this was one moment he didn't have to share with the guys.

~fin~


End file.
